The chronicles of Ayeka of Jurai
by Psyco Panda
Summary: After having her heart crushed by Tenchi, Ayeka returns to Jurai. Wackiness ensues. And by wackiness, of course, I mean a serious story about what happens to Ayeka after ward.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Well, maybe the charaters I just made up, but most of the Tenchi regulars are not mine. Do I look like have lots of cash from Tenchi mangas and OAV sales? Nope. I'm poor. Poor me...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ayeka  
  
When I first fell in love with Tenchi, I didn't think I'd be on Earth that long. I suppose I was being pretty arrogant, but I never doubted in the end, Tenchi would realize that Ryoko had nothing to offer but a good body and easy sex. I had a kingdom, riches, power to inherit, a great body, at least in my not so humble opinion, and if I were unwilling to share my bed now, certainly nothing was stopping us from going at it like weasels once we were married. I never would have admitted it then, but I was almost looking forward to rubbing it in Ryoko's face. My success, not my... nevermind. Tenchi couldn't possibly choose Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko thought the same thing, of course, and neither of us were extremely patient people. We would threaten, plead, bribe, and trick both Tenchi and each other, but we never got anything firm from Tenchi. Several times we even told him we would leave him forever, threaten to find someone else. We would leave for a while, disappearing to someplace out of the way until we were convinced he would be so broken up without us that he would confess his eternal love to us the moment we returned. He would always welcome us back with a knowing smile, but never an agreement. Tenchi was far more patient then either of us.   
  
Eventually, we just gave up, setting into a dull routine, awaiting his decision, and trying to bribe him whenever possible to make him happy, so he would remember us fondly when he choose.  
  
And then Tenchi did choose.  
  
I was working at the shrine one day. Ever since I arrived at Tenchi's house, I had done things to help out around the house. I ate their food, destroyed their house occasionally with Ryoko, so it only seemed appropriate that I should do some work. I swept the shrine, did the washing, just little things like that. Little things they may have been, but Ryoko didn't do most of them. She just sat around, drinking herself stupid. Not that I'm bitter or anything. I just want to establish why I didn't see it coming.  
  
As I was saying, at the time I was sweeping the shrine, probably thinking about Tenchi. Tenchi this, Tenchi that. When who should appear coming up the shrine, but Tenchi Masaki. I stopped sweeping then, clutching the broom to my chest. I probably stopped breathing for a few seconds too, thinking about how much I LOVED Tenchi.   
  
" Oh Tenchi!" I said, besotted with love as I was. He smiled at me, a smile that made my heart skip, although at the time the smile seemed to me to have a shadow in it. I know why now, of course.  
  
" Ayeka." He said, in the shy quiet way he had. He smiled back, and walked over to me. He looked at me, eyes down cast. Looking back, Tenchi had some real confidence issues. " May I talk to you? Inside?" He asked. Yosho was away that time, so we could go inside the shrine office and talk there. Looking back, Tenchi had probably planned that.   
  
" Of course Lord Tenchi." I replied. Tenchi took my hand, and led me towards the shrine. I should have seen it coming, with Tenchi acting so strangely, becoming so physical like that. He took me inside, and sat me down. He sat down cross-legged, and he looked at me, his eyes showing a depth of hurt I'd never seen. "What can I help you with?"   
  
" Ayeka." Was all he said for a few moments. Right about that time I realized something... different was going on. He squirmed uncomfortably. " I... can still remember when we first met. Sasami wanted me to steal that hair ornament of yours. You woke up about halfway through, and ordered Azaka and Kamidake to kill me." He chuckled a bit, and I smiled politely, not quite sure where this was going. " That seems like a such a long time ago. A lot has changed since then."  
  
" I wouldn't say that much has changed." I said plainly. Too be truthful not much had. Sasami still did the housework. Mihoshi still crashed into the lake nearly every day. Washu still invented ludicrous contraptions and Ryoko still worked hard to piss me off everyday. But still I felt nervous, and I started wringing my hands.  
  
" I guess a lot hasn't too." Tenchi admitted. Then he looked at me, and stared deep into my eyes. " Ayeka, I wanted to talk to you about... I came to a conclusion recently. I've known you since my life got weird, and we had some fun times. But I've been doing some thinking recently, about my feelings. I wanted to tell you that I've decided... my heart is made up." There, right there I saw it coming. Like falling from a cliff, seeing the ground rush up to meet you, or watching a bomb tick down to zero.   
  
" And... it's not you. I love Ryoko. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He said it as if he were confessing some great sin.  
  
" Oh." Was all I said, as my heart froze inside my chest. It was all I could say, my throat had closed up, and I fought back tears. I wouldn't let him win. I couldn't have told you then how crying would have let him win, or win what, but that's what I thought at the time. A part of me wanted to scream out "WHY? WHY? Why that woman!" in his ear, to make sure he heard, but the quiet princess was too much ingrained within me. He reached out and took my hand, cupping it in his, gently stroking it. I think he was holding back tears of his own.  
  
" That doesn't mean I feel any different about you. You're still welcome here for as long as you like, and you're still a good friend." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. " I'm sorry." He looked at me, I looked at him. I tried to talk but I couldn't say anything. My throat was swollen, but even if I could have spoken then, I wouldn't have known what to say. I still can't think of anything. This was not a moment of my life I like reflecting on now.  
  
He saw it in me, and he gave me a gentle smile, stood up, and walked out. He knew what was coming, and knew I didn't want him to see my crying. After he left, I sat there for a few long moments, still in shock. This was the second time I'd been someone I loved had abandoned me. The first had been finding out Tenchi's grandfather was my lost love Yosho, had been near me for months, and I knew didn't want me anymore. I would cried then too, but we had to go rescue Ryoko. Before long my sleeves were soaking wet.  
  
I don't know how long I was there, but sometime during my fit Yosho arrived. He spoke to me in the way only he could, but to this day I still don't remember what he said to me. A little later Sasami arrived too, but I remember telling Yosho to keep her outside. I couldn't let her to see me like that. He left me alone, after that.  
  
I would have stayed there the whole evening, if not for Sasami. Sometime during the night, I finally pulled myself together. Sasami was still waiting for me outside, lying down peacefully by the door. She ignored my puffy cheeks, and only smiled at me. She took me back to our room, and I made my way back with her help. Thankfully by then it was dark, and everyone had gone to bed.   
  
To be honest it, hurt more then I had ever thought possible. That's not to say I never considered what would happen if Tenchi choose Ryoko. I had, although I never dwelled much on it, but even if I had I don't think I would have guessed why it would have hurt so much. You see, I knew Tenchi well. I had to, I had spent a great deal of time with him. There are two things about Tenchi, that I had known perfectly well then, but had never thought about what they might mean.   
  
First, Tenchi does not like hurting people. Especially if he is close to that person. He worries constantly about the feelings of others, and will do anything to make people feel better.  
  
Second, Tenchi is a coward, at least on the surface. Threaten someone he cares about, and he will go to the ends of the universe, take on a thousand armies, to help them. But if no ones in trouble, Tenchi can be counted to fall to pieces with the slightest pressure every single time or bow to the slightest whim.   
  
Both of these things pointed to one inarguable, inevitable conclusion.  
  
Tenchi had decided long ago. Days, weeks, maybe even months before, he knew   
  
he loved Ryoko, but he couldn't tell me. He had spent the time since thinking of what to tell me to make me feel better, to make it go easier, and to gather the courage needed to tell me at all. And all that time I had poured my heart out to him, whispered sweet words to him, giving him little gifts, treating him as a prince (which he might have been. Technically.) and all I had been doing was making an idiot out of myself.   
  
I wondered how long Ryoko had known.  
  
I didn't sleep that night, and neither did Sasami. She stayed up all night with me. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. My voice seemed to have been frozen in my throat. But Sasami laid with me the entire night, whispering to me that things would get better. Poor Sasami. Nothing hurt her more then when I hurt. This same thing had happened when Yosho had left, chasing after Ryoko. Of course, Ryoko again. I had fallen into a depression, and Sasami had nearly broken herself trying to make me feel better.  
  
I didn't leave that room for three days. Sasami made sure I was well fed, though I didn't eat that much. All I could do was sit there, staring out the window, and pout. Outside, by now, everyone had heard, gossip would have spread, and no doubt everyone felt so much pity for me. Sasami told me what was going on outside, she said they were all worried about me. The last thing I wanted, as both a princess and rejected lover, was pity. I probably would have stayed in that room for months if it had been up to me.   
  
In the end, it was Yosho who came to my rescue, again. I needed time away from everyone, he knew that. He sent a message to Jurai, explaining what had happened to our mothers. Within a day a Jurain vessel arrived to take me home. I couldn't say I was sorry either. Everything I saw reminded me of Tenchi, and every time I was reminded of Tenchi I couldn't help but be stabbed with the pieces of my broken heart.  
  
The day I was was leaving, I packed my things with the help of Sasami. It felt strange, packing up all those memories, the dress I had worn when I did this with Tenchi, a gift Tenchi had given me, a photo of all of us together at Christmas. I put them away, some I wasn't certain why I was taking. It hurt so much to look at them, but I just couldn't part with them. I had the space though, since most of my baggage had survived my unplanned re-entry in Ryu-oh, when I first met Tenchi, though a good deal of my clothing had not survived an extended soak in the lake.  
  
As Sasami closed the seal on the last bag, she quietly asked what I knew she had been thinking about for days.  
  
" Do you want me to go with you?" She said. I had known it was coming.   
  
Sasami was my sister, she would do anything for me, including leaving Earth, and all her friends behind to be there for me if I needed her. And I did want her too. I had lost Tenchi, I could barely stand to let my sister stay with the man who had crushed my heart, especially when I truly needed her.  
  
But she didn't want to go. She had made friends here, found a place for herself. She had loved me so much, once, she had dropped everything to come with me looking for Yosho. I couldn't make her leave everything she cared about.   
  
" No Sasami." I said, pretending to look over a bag so she wouldn't see moisture in my eye. " I'll be fine." I said, with a weak smile. After a moment, she hugged me tenderly, and I kissed her on the forehead. " I'll be fine." Moments of sisterly love like that had been too few and far between, here on Earth. I regretted that so much now, especially now that all the time I had spent trying to make Tenchi love me had been wasted. She ran off downstairs, with the bag, to put it with the rest. The packing finished, I sat down, to take one last look at the room I had spent so long in.   
  
" I will miss you, Princess. But I guess you gotta do..." Ryoko said, not insincerely. I had heard her teleport in behind me, but I pretended not to notice her. I had expected her visit, but I had no idea what I would say to her. I had no idea what she was going to say to me. She might have gloated, might have been apologetic. Ryoko was still a mystery to me, after all the time we'd known each other. " Believe it or not, I always considered a friend. Even if we never got a long like friends should." She was behind me but I didn't turn to look at her. She sounded sincere enough though.  
  
" I always saw you as a rival." I said to her. I don't think I kept the bitterness entirely out of voice, although I tried. I didn't want to sound like a poor loser. I glanced at her, not looking at her too long to keep her from seeing my tears. She was sitting cross-legged in front of the door, in her simple blue dress. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she looked at me unusually seriously. " I hope... I hope you have a happy life. With Tenchi." I choked out. " I'll certainly try. I have a lot to live up too." She shrugged. " Got to make him glad he choose me over a princess." She stood up, walked over to me and to my surprise, patted me on the back.   
  
" Get better soon. And send us a postcard, we might just drop by to visit." Then whispered to me " You might be missing a few towels after we leave though." I almost laughed, and that seemed to be what she wanted. She smiled at me, and then teleported away. I would never have said it to her face, but I might have missed her too. She certainly kept things interesting, at least. Just then the door opened, and Sasami came back in.   
  
" It's all ready." Her voice quivered, and her eyes began to water. I hated to leave her then, but I knew she was in good company. One thing I could say for Tenchi, is that no harm would come to Sasami while she was here. I had no one at home, save Misaki and Funaho. And Misaki was going to be little help.  
  
I stood up, not letting my body, weakened by inactivity and malnutrition, show   
  
it's strain. Sasami would worry. I gently hugged her again, not wanting to let her go.   
  
We walked downstairs, I wouldn't let Sasami help me with my bags. I got to say my good byes to Washu, Noboyuki, and Mihoshi, who were waiting for me in the living room. I couldn't say much, but I felt I let them know everythin I wanted to say. Outside on the dock, four officers and the captain from the ship were waiting for me, as well as a serious looking Yosho. All but my brother took a knee when I came outside. I stood there, stunned. As a princess of Jurai, this was just a minor courtesy, but it felt alien to me, to be treated like a... well a princess. No one had done anything like that in a very long time. Yosho seemed to understand what I felt, having never been comfortable with this sort of thing anyway. He smiled at me gently, and simply began to leave. He never had much time for good byes. Something suddenly, an unplanned question jumped from my throat.  
  
" Yosho. Will you please..." come with me, I was going to say, but Yosho knew that too. I hadn't thought about asking him to come with me, but it made sense, with Sasami staying. Sasami seemed to think it was a good idea too, because she seemed to look expectantly at Yosho. He just shook his head.   
  
" I don't think I would still fit in, anymore. I would only cause problems." He shook his head again. My heart sank, and I sighed lonesomely. Then he added " but if you ever need me, just call, Ayeka." Sigh, always playing the knight errant. He turned and smiled like I had seen so rarely here, and walked off.  
  
The captain greeted me and took my hand, leading me to the ship. As I prepared to transport, I saw Tenchi standing in the road up to the shrine. I remember thinking I would have liked to hear his voice one more time. But I couldn't say anything to Tenchi. I could only stare longingly at the man who would never love me like I wanted him too, as he waved me goodbye with a sad smile. The last I saw, was Ryoko sitting on the roof. She made a motion, almost a greeting, but really more of a salute, almost between two hard fought warriors.  
  
It was the last thing I saw of Earth for a long time. A moment later I was on board the ship, directly on the bridge. The crew made the expected compliments and ceremonies. I went through the proper motions, paying little attention. I probably should have sensed something was wrong then. I had never put that much importance on such things, but I had always payed strict attention. I was, after all, a princess of Jurai, and such things were a part of that, responsibilities that I was supposed to follow. Now they just seemed like a nuisances.   
  
I was in my room a few minutes later, a lavishly decorated suite reserved for special guests only. It's lush, soft carpet and four post bed everything I had ever yearned for when I first arrived on Earth, so much better then the hardwood floor and mat I was leaving behind.   
  
I couldn't answer why, then, I could only watch Earth shrink and disappear out my window. 


	2. Arrival on Jurai How things change in 70...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Well, maybe the charaters I just made up, but most of the Tenchi regulars are not mine. Do I look like have lots of cash from Tenchi mangas and OAV sales? Nope. I'm poor. Poor me...  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival on Jurai; How things change!  
  
Ayeka  
  
Home. After 700 years I was finally home. From space, it looked exactly as I remembered it. I watched it from the ship's bridge, as we approached. A brilliant blue and green ball, framed by twin moons. It was beautiful sight, but... I didn't feel that much. I didn't feel quite so sad either though, more... numb.  
  
A word from the captain let me know they were ready for me down below. I actually smiled at that, for the first time in days. It would be welcome to see my mothers again, even Misaki. I may have tried to hide whenever she came to visit, but she still loved me, and I still loved her. Even if she had embarrassed me in front of Tenchi... not that I want to bring him up.   
  
This story isn't about Tenchi.  
  
With a smile, a warm feeling to grow in me, I stepped onto the transporter, ready to see my family again. And a moment later, as cherry blossoms slowly drifted to the ground, they were before me, my father King Azusa, smiling regally and proudly, but I could see the his fondness at the corners of his eyes. Lady Funaho didn't hide her love so abashedly, and smiled at me from father's side. And Misaki stood on father's other side. My mother. So many times I had taken her for granted, that she would be there. Sometimes I even went to great lengths to avoid her. But now, seeing her standing there, I wanted nothing more then to wrap my arms around her, and let out all those feelings I'd been keeping inside.   
  
It took a moment to realize what was wrong with that. Not that I wanted my mother's shoulder to cry on; she would gladly use mine. However, she completely lacked self-control, she should have done it before had the chance to breathe. But she was a child of the court as well. The only times she acted almost normally, was in public.  
  
" I present for the council's inspection..." A voice, amplified a dozen times or more finally made me aware of my surroundings. " The crown princess, Ayeka Kiske Baiken Misaki Jurai." It was only then that my family seemed to acknowledge me.  
  
Of course, I realized, as my stomach tied itself in a knot, the crown princess returns after being gone 700 years. It's not something that happens everday, or that goes unnoticed, no matter how much I'd wanted it too. And my father's welcoming smile had a hint of a victorious smirk, and I knew he was glad to be rid of Tenchi. As he put a hand on my shoulder, in what in his mind must have been a greatly re-assuring gesture, I craned my neck to take in the royal thrown room of the palace Jurai, to reclaim what happy thoughts of my childhood I could before whatever my father had planned began.  
  
I stood in the exact center of one of the most massive structures on the planet. It was a huge hall, stretching back hundreds of feet in back of me. It had seemed unending as a child; now it was just enourous. A twenty foot wide walkway, flanked by matching streams of crystal clear water three foot wide. The path was made of carved a white stones, fitted in such precision as to look almost like one piece, ran the entire way to the huge throne area, in front of which my mother's and father stood.  
  
Sasami and I would often play there, when I was much younger.   
  
My parent's throne sat on another wooden platform, raised by earth to be a dozen feet above the walkway, in the shadow of Sol, the massiveand ancient tree to which my father was joined. Watching my father had almost seemed like mythic figure of legend, as a child. Now I realized how tiny it made him seem, in it's shadow.  
  
And we were surrounded by people, many people. Hundreds of people, all dressed in the embellished, pastel robes of nobility. I struggled to remember anything about them, and I did remember a few faces from my childhood, and felt oddly nostalgia mix with my exhaustion, but most were unknown to me, regarding me with varied amounts of curiosity.   
  
Suddenly very uncomfortable as their eyes fell on me, although thankfully most were looking at my father, I realized how much my surprise was showing. I closed my eyes, summoned what strength I had, and smiled.   
  
The effort that it took to do it, what I would later call to my self 'turn on the princess', which used to be so natural to me I rarely was anything else, should have made it clear to me then that something had changed within me. But I was too exhausted and scared then to do anything, but 'turn on the princess'.   
  
" Father..." I said, adding a lightness I did not feel, " I'm glad to be home." I wanted to say more, but my mind was simply blank. He continued, putting one arm around me, and the other sweeping grandly across the room.  
  
" Friends, nobles, I present to you my first daughter. Many of you may not have known Ayeka when she was here, 700 years ago. I hope in the coming weeks and months, you can...". It was your typical speech, the kind I'd seen him make too many times. I also knew how long he could go on, praising me and them. I felt my smile waver on my face. I didn't know how long I could keep it up. I thought of my waiting bed and warm shower, and felt my knees get turn to water. Father would go on awhile, unless I did something. It would be out of place for me to interrupt him, so I turned to my only allies.   
  
" Azusa." Funaho said, when the first opening came. She had seen my pleading looks and come to my aid. " I'm sure everyone here is excited, but certainly pleasentries can wait for tomorrow night. I apologize, but I would just feel better with Ayeka settled in." A few heads nodded in agreement in the crowd. Through a window I could see the darkness outside, and realized how late it must be here. Everyone seemed hopeful to leave. Father, somewhat annoyed at having his grand speech thwarted, took the measure of the crowd and saw what their opinions fell, and towards his wives, for their opinions would decide how easy his life would be for the next few days. I noticed, though, he never once looked at me.  
  
" It seems the princess is tired after her long journey. I suppose formal introductions will have to wait until tomorrow night. I trust you will all be there. I hope you can forgive this old man for wanting to show off his daughter." A few laughed, mostly applauded. I wasn't sure if they were forced or not. Princess like, I waved mindlessly, and summoned a few words.  
  
" I appreciate your attending my arrival. I'm flattered to know I'm still so respected after being gone so long." I forced a smile, but no more then most of them. They barely remembered me, I didn't fool myself into thinking they respected me. A few more cheers, and the crowd began to disperse. I kept the hollow smile on as the filed out, and my mother's came in to greet me, Misaki grasping me in a tighter embrace then etiquette would allow in public.   
  
"Oooooh my dear Ayeka-chan." She whispered in my ear.   
  
" Mommy," I whispered back, forgetting there were still people in the room, though fewer and farther away. I might have blushed if I had cared more.  
  
" Ayeka." Funaho said softly, lovingly. I forgot for a moment, that I had left behind not one, but two lovers who had rejected me. I felt as if a small piece of me had finally come back.  
  
" It's good to have you home, Ayeka." My father proudly said, looking at me, bearded and smiling, he reminded me a little of Santa Claus. Misaki let me with a kiss on the cheek, I rubbed it gently, feeling it's warmth. " it's been too long since you've been home. So much has happened. The Kishu have absorbed several more planets into their empire, and we've had to reinforce. There are a dozen treaties, and then there's..." He hesitated, looking away for a moment. I knew there was something important, but I really didn't care at that moment. Looking back, I really wouldn't have wanted to know then, what I would know in a few hours anyway.   
  
" Azusa, please, Ayeka is tired. I'm sure now isn't the time for that." She put a gentle arm around my shoulder, and the four of us quickly headed out. And unfortunately right into a future pain in my behind. The doors swished open, and I collided with a young man, alone with no retainers, dressed in scarlet red robes decorated with a light blue trim up arms, making delicate circles and artistic designs. His hair was light purple. And he was handsome. Even tired as I was, I noticed that.  
  
His handsome face rounded in surprise as we walked into each other. When I would come to know him better, I would actually believe he was surprised at this, and I don't think he'd planned it. Running into me at least. I had no need to ask to know he'd been waiting outside for everyone else to leave. Funaho seemed to want to say something, but he was quick to speak first.  
  
" Oh, excuse me, I was just coming here to meet..." His cheerful voice said, as he quickly recovered. He looked at me strangely, and I supposed I returned it. " Would you be... Princess Ayeka? And the honorable King Azusa and his beautiful queens. Please let me apologize, " He bowed dramatically. " I was coming to attend your arrival, but I'm afraid I was too late."  
  
" Oh, good evening my lord." Masaki said. She seemed friendly towards him.  
  
" Lord Ishiwa, there is nothing to apologize for. In fact I was hoping you would get a chance to meet my daughter." My father said. A smile crept across his face. I doubted he fell for such flatteries, but there was something else there. A firm hand at my back pressed me forward, bringing me closer to the young man. " We certainly will not hold it against you. Allow me to introduce my daughter."  
  
" Princess Ayeka Jurai." My mother Funaho said, cool, but I could imagine she never stopped smiling, and I felt my father's hand disappear.  
  
" I'm afraid she has had a long trip, and needs to rest."  
  
" Of course, my queen." He bowed again, much grander this time. " I live to serve, you my lady." He said, but didn't not move out of my way. " But please, allow me to personally apologize to your daughter, for I have missed her arrival."   
  
" I would be more then happy to accept it." I snapped back into 'princess', rejuvenated at the thought of my bed just beyond this boy. I saw him give me a peculiar look as it happened. " I'm am pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
" Lord Ishiwa Daisu." He 'politely' added, without my asking.   
  
" Yes. I am grateful you would be here to welcome me home. I hope to see you again tomorrow night." I still didn't know exactly what was going to happen 'tomorrow night', but it seemed like a statement with some finality.   
  
" Of course, your royal highness." He flashed his charming smil.   
  
" Tomorrow night then." He bowed a third time, and took my hand, and placed his palm on mine, in something similar to a gentleman gently kissing it, like I had seen in Earth movies.   
  
Flashing his smile a final time, he left. And surely he had a good deal to smile about. Whatever I thought of him, I would surely remember his name, and his face. And that had been his simple goal.   
  
" Azusa we need to talk." Funaho said, whispering behind my back.  
  
_______________:  
  
The next morning, I awoke to a gentle snoring. It took a moment for me to remember it wasn't Sasami; every time I woke up I expected to be back on Earth. To wake up to Sasami's cooking, and the noises of the house. I didn't want too, but I couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
Mother Misaki slept next to me. I had fallen asleep before my head hit the pillow; I hadn't even changed out of my clothes. I guessed she had simply stayed. It would not have been the first time. Out the windows of my room, I could see the sun was already up, the planet had been up for hours. Ivy hanging from the walls outside cast shadows that licked the foot of the bed, a subtly intertwining lattice.  
  
I stayed there at least an hour. Misaki never woke up, and I didn't try to wake her. The warmth of my bed, and my mother, was just to welcome to me then. Something I hadn't had, even when I was with Sasami. I pressed against her, as if to take every bit of warmth I could.  
  
" We have to get up soon, Ayeka-chan." She wasn't as asleep as I had thought. She put her arm over me and gave me a gentle squeeze.   
  
" But I don't wanna." I must have sounded like a petulant young child right then, but Misaki didn't seem to care, or really notice.   
  
" But daddy's put together a party for you, Aeka." She smiled as she called me by the pet name she had. " He's set up the entire ballroom in laser strand lights, and he's commissioned the entire royal orchestra to perform." I groaned, very unprincess like. As tradition stood, the entire orchestra, all 160 members, were never called up unless a party was to last over 8 hours. And unless tradition had changed, and sadly Jurai has a very stable history of traditions lasting for millennia, then I would be in for a long night. Much longer then I had hoped the night before.   
  
" Cheer up, it'll be fun." She sat up in bed, pulling me up and holding me to her chest. " You're sister will be there. She can't wait to see you." She stripped off the covers and stepped out, and I nearly fell out. I sat there stunned. Sasami was here?   
  
" Sasami is here? When did this happen? When did she get here?" I said, getting to my feet. Misaki had made her way to my closet, picking out dresses for me.   
  
" oh, I didn't mean Sasami." She said, holding up a liquid green dress I hadn't worn even before I left Jurai. " What do you think of this one?"  
  
" Misaki, I thought we agreed I would be her when we told her." Funaho entered my room, carrying a silver tray filled a few choice pieces of food. She was looking towards my closet, and frowning.   
  
" Oooooh, I''m sorry Funaho. I just thought she needed something to look forward to tonight." She appeared at the door, looking like a child caught in some act of mischief, wringing her hands on a silken blue dress that was probably worth more then Tenchi's entire house had been. Funaho sighed, shaking her head.   
  
" What do mean, my sister is here, but not Sasami?" I pleaded. She seemingly ignored me, taking my hand and leading me to the bed. Sitting, she set her tray on a nearby side-table.  
  
" We missed you at morning meal, so I brought you something to eat." Funaho said. She met my gaze, and patted the bed. I sat down. I didn't say anymore, I'd said what needed to be said.  
  
" Ayeka... about your sister." She started, and helD up a piece of fruit. She wasn't going to start again until I finished, so to appease her, I took it. " You've been gone for 700 years. Things have changed. A little.  
  
" Funaho, don't you think Ayeka should wear this tonight." Misaki was at the door to the closet, holding up another dress. Funaho made a quick response, but she's said what she'd needed to, to me at least.  
  
I hadn't thought about it. I had been gone 700 years. I had been frozen, but my parents had not. Time had continued for them. And they'd of course continue doing what husband and wives did.  
  
" How many?" I asked, barely whispering.   
  
" Two sisters. One brother." She said. " I know it's a lot to take in, which is why we didn't tell you last night. Sheena, who you'll see tonight, is mine. Your younger sister Janna is away at her academy, and your brother Marc is currently an admiral in the fleet. We... didn't want to put too much on you, so we asked them to stay away for a while."   
  
" What do you think of this one?" Misaki appeared again, holding a new dress.  
  
" Too short for the current fashions." Funaho said, and with a smile and a nod Misaki dove back into my closet. " Ayeka. You haven't said anything." She said gently, covering my hand with hers, and gently massaging it. " How do you feel about all this, Ayeka?"   
  
To her surprise, I think, I smiled, albeit weakly. She had thought that after Tenchi, I would want to come home to a mirror of what I'd left, have everything back the way it was before I'd left.  
  
" I feel fine mother. I am looking forward to tonight, then." An uncomfortable, but reassuring, smile curled at the side of her lip at my unexpected answer.  
  
I hadn't known then how right her expectations had been. If I could not have Sasami with me, this seemed like the next best thing. Sasami had always been my best friend, I didn't think it could be any different.  
  
We spent the next few hours preparing. I missed Misaki more then I ever would have told her. Funaho ha always been my friend, my teacher, and my ally, while Misaki had embarrassed me on more occasions I could count, but she had always been there for me and I had barely noticed. And while Funaho would surely be able to help me more, be able to brief me on the changes in political alliances, who would be there and what they might want, I never thought twice about exploring my closet with her.   
  
As Funaho offered her advice, seated on my bed, Mother Misaki and I went through my wardrobe. She giggled girlishly as I tried on this or that. No matter what saying " I looked beautiful." I needed someone to tell me that, then. What I didn't need to hear though.  
  
" Aeka-chan, you're just so cute." She said, as I tried on an old favorite, a multicolored Kimono like dress that had been a gift from some lordling wishing to gather favor for something. " I bet Tenchi is sorry he's not here to see this."   
  
" Tenchi." I said, almost a hiss. My mother knew immediately that I was upset, but didn't seem to know just why. She still loved Tenchi, and so she couldn't possibly think bad about him. I guess I was still bitter though.   
  
" Mother don't ever mention that name again."   
  
_______________:  
  
I had to stay with my mother through one of her crying fits, after that. I was harsh, but it felt like being hit with a brick when Tenchi intruded into the safe place I made with my mothers. After I convinced Misaki that I didn't hate her, she and Funaho had to leave to prepare themselves. I was hoping maybe father would come to see me, but I never saw him. Later I would learn he had been in negotiations with the empire of Zepp. It was important; the relations between our two empires had never been great.   
  
Although considering how things would later turn out, I wish he'd not bothered at all and just come to see me.   
  
I didn't change out of the dress I had on when I'd snapped at my mother, because I liked it, because she'd helped me choose it, and I might have felt a little guilty. I spent the next two hours extremely bored, styling my hair a long time after I needed to, and watching the shadows creep across my floor.  
  
A servant arrived some time later, a pretty maid dressed in colorful but simple robes. I'd seen her before, I knew. The royal family had little need for servants, preferring to do things for ourselves. We only had a dozen or so personal staff, but the ones we had tended to stay awhile. She'd probably been here before I had been born.  
  
We arrived at the ballroom from a backway; a door leading to a balcony overlooking the entire ballroom, used mostly when a grand entrance was required. I told her no, I just wanted to go in the normal way, to avoid drawing too much attention, and give me time to re-adjust to princessing. but she said my father had insisted. So I forced a smile and brought out the princess as we entered.   
  
All eyes turned to me as the doors swung open. The balcony was crowded, apparently word of my arrival had spread. There were almost two hundred people there, not as much as for truly important functions, but all the noble families had at least sent a representative.  
  
The ballroom was almost as large as the throne room. The balcony was clam-shaped, and made of a smoky blue crystal, and was the size of a baseball infield; from Earth.  
  
I was remembered Earth, and a game Tenchi took me to once. I shook it away. I didn't need to be distracted, not now.   
  
Two stairways on each side lead down to the ballroom itself. The ground was made of gilded wood, reflecting the weak light bleeding in through the crystal ceiling, growing dark from the setting sun. There was a great lack of water for Jurain architecture, but there were a few fountains placed thoughtfully.   
  
Funaho was at my side in an instant. She was dressed finely, but not extravagantly. It was clear that I was to be the center of this party. She took my hand and walked me to the front of the balcony.  
  
" Are you sure you're ready?" she whispered, wearing a pleasant smile, the same she always wore in public like this.   
  
" Yes." I wore the same smile. " Is... my sister here yet?" Funaho nodded, inclining her head to the back. Near a reception table, separate from the crowd that was assembled to watch me, stood a young looking woman dressed slightly more finely then the rest, and with hair as raven as Funaho's. She could only be my half sister.   
  
She saw me, I saw, by the curious way her lip twitch.   
  
Funaho introduced me to the crowd, as was proper for all important arrivals, using a lot of grand words no one would ever use in real life.. Father had already done it the night before, but it needed to be done again, rather pointlessly I thought, merely for the sake of etiqutte. Everyone looked as bored as I felt, and I guessed they'd been here for a while. Wonderful, I thought, at least they wouldn't be too much trouble. Funaho finished, and the orchestra, all 160 members I saw, began to play a slow dance song.  
  
" Ayeka, one thing you need to know. Your father..." She frowned and shook her head " may have mentioned that you are no longer engaged to Yosho. I don't know how many people he told, but some people may try to... feel out the area. I don't think it would be a good idea to agree to anything right now."  
  
" Oh, god, mother, I don't think I'll ever get married again." I said, rolling my eyes. She seemed a little surprised by my reaction.   
  
" I didn't think so. I just worried you might be tempted to do something to... spite Tenchi." She said. I looked at her sharply, but she just smile and put a hand on my shoulder. I started down the stairs; Funaho looked at me, but didn't move, and I knew I was on my own for a while. I moved into the sea of people. They seemed more interested now, after our secret little conversation.  
  
" My lady Ayeka. It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you." I met a young lady, looking perhaps a little older then me, met me at the foot of the stairs. She giggled in an attempt to look casual. " I'm Mirna Tivikna. I've heard stories about you since I was a child, and I must say you are more beautiful then I imagined."   
  
" Please your too kind." I wanted to roll my eyes, but made sure I smiled even stronger. Nothing annoyed me more then a flatterer. Politics may mean using other people for your own needs, but that doesn't mean I must be treated like a fool. " Are you by any chance Lady related to Lady Maxine Tivikna, by any chance?" Lady Tivikna had been a moderately powerful lord, heir to a major trading company. A minor player playing minor games.  
  
I was a little surprised by my own bitterness.   
  
Anyway, we exchanged a few bland pleasantries. I remembered her great Aunt somewhat fondly, so, flatterer or no, I said a genuinely nice things before finding a way out.   
  
Another young lady stepped in front of me, and we had the same conversation. And again, with a young man. A few different words, but the main was just the same. It took me about an hour to make it across the room.  
  
I finally managed to meet my sister Sheena. She had watched me from across the room while I made my way through the throng of people. She was sizing me up, obviously, and it made me uncomfortable to say the least. Because Sasami wouldn't have done that.  
  
" Crown princess." She bowed as I approached, and when she stood up I saw her close for the first time. Her hair was a mirror of mine, and Funaho's, long and violet black. And she was nearly six inches taller.   
  
It felt odd looking up at my YOUNGER sister. Aside from the hair, she mostly took after dad, though Sasami took after Misaki.   
  
" It is a pleasure to meet you, sister." She said, sincerely. I immediately smiled, not because I was happy, though I was, but hearing that phrase had just triggered a Pavlovian response buried deep in me.  
  
" It just takes experience." I sighed. " Sheena. It's nice to see a friendly face."  
  
" That's all I see here, though." She joked mildly. " It is nice to see you for real, though. You're everything I've imagined." She offered a small plate of sandwiches. Luckily for us everyone else seemed to be giving us some space, realizing that this might be important to me, and they might not get a chance to be make introduction's for a while.  
  
Which is probably why it took an hour to get here.  
  
" It's nice to know I wasn't forgotten. Jurai's been moving along for seven hundred years without me. I wasn't certain how I would be received."   
  
" Nonsense, sister. Even if the aristocracy has it's... 'social climbers'." She said, bemusedly eyeing one of the 'social climbers', who had positioned herself just within earshot on the otherside of the table. " But the people of Jurai remain true to the royal family no matter what. You would never be forgotten. I heard your name quite often. Especially after..." She trailed off. I looked at her quizzically, but she smiled innocently.   
  
" Anyway, I would like to know about our brother Yosho. I've only heard stories about him. They say he was a great swordsman, and that he even beat the space pirate Ryo...ko." I guess my face soured, because she knew she'd said something wrong.   
  
" He was." I said shortly. An awkward silence followed for a few minutes. She sipped a glass of wine, and we listened to the music.   
  
" My ladies, why the silence. Surely two fine princesses must have something to say, after 700 years." I saw her scowl, at least as much as she ever would. I turned around to deal with him.  
  
" Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you again." Ishiva daisu, the lord who met me the night before. He had a beaming smile, and a platter of drinks. I gave him a cool look, but took one of the glasses.   
  
" Lord Daisu, you were as good as your word."   
  
" My lord Daisu." Sheena acknowledged. But there was a tightness at the corners of her smile, that said it was forced. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. Not that he would have. He offered a drink to her, but she demurred. He set it down and took one himself.  
  
" I was drawn to your beauty, like a moth to a flame. I only hope you will not burn me." He smiled, sipping some of his liquor. A distant memory flickered at the back of my mind, but I couldn't say just what it was.   
  
" Then I hope your cologne isn't flammable. You certainly seemed to have used enough." She chided. He feigned insult, then sniffed.  
  
" Perhaps your highness is right. I suppose my mind was wandering when I applied it."  
  
" I'm sure. My lord, I do not mean to offend, but this is the first time I've ever met my sister. If you wouldn't mind..."   
  
" Ah, but your highness, you have all the time in the world to speak to her. We have only tonight. Surely your sister could spare a few minutes for us to enjoy this party." He motioned towards the dance floor. " Just one dance."   
  
" I guess." I drank from my glass, and put it down. " What?" Sheena was looking at me with almost wide eyes, and Daisu had an eyebrow cocked. I realized I'd just downed the entire glass without thinking about it. He didn't seem to phased though. I merely shrugged. He didn't care, openly. He took my hand and we went to the center of the hall.   
  
The center contained a large circular starmap inlaid in the floor, charting the Jurai empire, and through technology kept updated. It was also the dance floor. The orchestra seemed to notice that a princess was about to take the floor, and finished up very quickly, starting a slow song. There were a surpringly large number of people already dancing. I suppose when the guest of honor keeps to herself, the guests must do something to entertain themselves.   
  
Most of them turned to look, or gave courteous bows. Unexpectedly they decided to leave the dance floor to us and I felt extremely uncomfortable with all their eyes on me, though I tried hard not to show it.  
  
" Did you have anything to do with this?" I asked him. It certainly wasn't a tradition that I was aware of. He smiled innocently.  
  
" They merely honor you." Answer: Yes.   
  
" Don't treat me like a fool. I know you did something." I said seriously. I glared at him, and tightened my grip on his hand. By now we were already dancing, a slow Jurain waltz as it were, and with the music playing, no one would have been able to hear us. Thankfully he kept his hands safely away from anywhere I might not like them.  
  
" You're more blunt then my great uncle said." He said. " A few words in the right ears was all it took to start a rumor circulating that maybe her royal highness would like a dance to herself."  
  
" Not that it would hurt a great deal to be seen by everyone here dancing with me." I said. He seemed a little upset, as we pulled apart, and he gently spun me around. I wanted to smack him, and   
  
" Perhaps, but is there really any harm in this? It's just a few minutes of your time. And you must admit, I am a good dancer." He said, with a confident smirk. " You really must enjoy yourself. I can't imagine much has changed in 700 years, except the people. If you don't get out, meet some people, have some fun, it's nothing but boredom.   
  
" Or do you mean meet a husband?"   
  
" Are you proposing?" He joked, and brought me a bit closer. " Not really. I wasn't going to bring it up if you weren't. You're pretty, but I'm not really looking now..."  
  
" No." I said flatly. I wasn't quite sure what I was saying no too, it just came out. As the dance ended, it walked off, coolly leaving him alone on the floor. He didn't try to follow me. Everyone stared, and I got the feeling it might have not been the most politic thing to do. He hadn't really done anything to anger me, at least that they knew. It might make them think I was to temperamental. It's probably why no one got in my way when I went beck to join my sister.  
  
Like an unused muscle, this atrophied part of my thinking was coming back slowly.  
  
I made my way back to the reception table, where my sister Sheena waited.  
  
" That seemed a little harsh." She chided. I openly rolled my eyes at that.  
  
" He was getting on my nerves. I can't believe he set all that up just to impress a few people." I said. Grabbing another drink, I quickly drained the glass. " Who was his great uncle anyway? He made it sound as if I'd know him?"  
  
" Lord Daisu? He probably meant his uncle Misoto." I grouanded, picking up another glass.  
  
" You don't mean Lord Misoto Matsudaera?" She nodded, uncomprehending. " He was practically my shadow, before I left. He wasn't much older then Ishiwa, then." I explained. " And he was stubbornly set on marrying me, regardless of the fact I was engaged to Yosho. He was an eternal pain... I don't think I can handle another one." I drank another glass.  
  
" Ayeka, sister, maybe you've had enough tonight. This stuff is somewhat strong." She tried to take the glass from me, but a little handiwork allowed me to keep it.  
  
" Sake is stronger." I said. I set the glass down too near the edge of the table, and it fell off with a loud crash. " Damn." Sheena looked at me strangely again.   
  
" I've heard, actually that he is engaged to a Manticorian. He's just a social climber, I think. He's never made an actual proposal to me, at least." She said. I dismissed this without even thinking.  
  
" But you're so..." I started. I was going to say young, but she wasn't really. I suppose I was a little drunk. I kept thinking about Sasami, then.  
  
" Yes?" She said. I didn't really reply. " I think you might be a overreacting, sister?" She said. I barely noticed she was looking at me differently then when I first arrived. Then it was curiosity, now it was more familiar and... disappointed. " Why don't you just sit down for a few minutes." She took my hand and started pulling me towards an empty chair.   
  
" I'm fine, I'm fine. You shouldn't be sitting at a party like this, especially when it's only been an hour. And besides, I've had more to drink plenty of times. I can hold my liquor fine."  
  
I reached over and took another drink.  
  
OOC: There. Part two. I little more introspective. Things are really going to start up in the next section though. It might take a while, since I'm dealing with college exams, and another fanfic I'm writing. Please Read and review! 


End file.
